


Your Muse May Be....

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a Muse, Clexa Relationship, F/F, Lexa is a writer, May have smut, hopefully I will finish this one, lots of fluff, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: So I recently finished reading Big Magic by Liz Gilbert who spoke about inspiration as though it was a living breathing entity. So I was inspired to used this idea for a story. If you ever get the chance, I highly recommend reading it. Ms. Gilbert writes in a way that makes creating both irreverent and intense, but completely and absolutely worthwhile. I am still trying to figure out the structure of the story, but am leaning towards short stories that involve Supercorp and Clexa. We'll see.





	Your Muse May Be....

**Not Quite the Myth You Thought**

 

Lexa stares at the blank page before her. It's wordless, white crispness, mocking in its potential. Shifting her glance between the nothingness before her and the wild abandon life of the TonDC Forest. She feels her lack of inspiration today as the pressure to write a second book of even greater success, threatens to break her. "Clarke Takes on the City of Light" was never meant to have a sequel and was never meant to turn its author's life completely upside down.

As Lexa continues to stare at the blank page, the burden of her freshman success seems to grow bigger and more out of reach each minute nothing find its way to the page. With over a 10 million copies sold its first run in the US alone, the book's success was unexpected. In what felt like the blink of an eye Lexa went from struggling writer to celebrated literary genius, whose popularity and recognition grew with each interview she did. Along with the interviews came the questions of "How do you top this success." "Where do you go from here." "When will the sequel come out, your devoted fans want to know" She didn't know. How could she, she had never thought her freshman book would be so well received. As each new person wanting an autograph or picture swarmed her like bees, the hope of going back to her old life shriveled as well. Causing these questions to run on a loop inside her head.

Writing had always been her passion. Setting to work, bringing forth the inspirations and feelings that swirled and shifted in her head. Putting them down on paper and making the intangible worlds and visions she saw, tangible. Giving her Muse a home to get comfortable. The story of Clarke a girl who took on the alien Alie that wanted to use the humans of earth as a power source to return home and was helped by the rogue program, Alexa.

With a groan she pushed violently away from her desk. In mid-motion her chair suddenly halted causing Lexa to crash into her bookshelf where a copy of Greek myths fell catching Lexa on the side of the head just as her body met the unyielding surface of her hard wood floors and knocking Lexa completely out.

"A kiss to awaken the princess," Lexa heard a seductive throaty whisper besides her say, before soft lips pressed passionately upon hers sending a bright warmth through Lexa's body causing her to blink slowly away as a dead robotic voice intoned "Contract delivered.

"What the hell," Lexa exclaims as green eyes meets blue in a face inches from her own. The warmth of the kiss still spreading though her.

"Hmm," The blue eyed girl sounds narrowing her eyes with concern and taking a step back, allowing Lexa prop herself up and get a better look at the creature that appeared out of nowhere following a hot emotionally confusing smooch.

There was an odd familiarity about the girl sit-floating a couple of inches off the ground- which Lexa ignored as her anxiety over the situation began to spike higher and higher- the wavy wheat blond hair, the slight pertness of her nose, the thin lips, that curved into a soft smile with a mischievous air, round full sized creamy skin breasts that were clothed in what moved and reacted more like clinging smoke than any kind of fabric Lexa knew of. It was like the girl was fashioned from a book.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed shakily, as realization clicked into place.

"Yes and no," Clarke, said tilting her left and right in rhythm with her words. "I am a Muse who has taken the form of one of your characters."

"Muses aren't real?" Lexa replied dubiously

"Are you asking or stating?" Clarke asked confused my Lexa's tone.

Lexa just stared blankly at Clarke.

"Perhaps I should explain," Clarke realizes as she settles on the floor next to Lexa, who visibly shifts away.

Looking a little hurt, Clarke begins. "As I stated before, I am a Muse, a being of inspiration who partners with humans or Creatives, as we call them, to help bring ideas to life. For as long as Humans have been around, we have been right there with you. Evolving as you evolved, symbiotic with you. As you create we thrive, becoming better and better at our job. For the most part we are formless traveling from one Creative to the next inspiring them or boosting their own idea's. Much like humans there are good muses who want to make pretty things that may or may not benefit your world and bad muses who like inspiring chaos and suffering."

"So... Muses make people bad?" asked Lexa fearfully looking around for some unknow attacker.

"No not at all," Clarke corrects quickly. "Muses are attracted to like, if a person is already in a negative energy the Bad Muse is drawn to them and augments those traits and emotions."

"Negative energy fields?"

"That is what we call your emotions like… anger, rage, fear, aggression, and domination."

"So positive energy fields are like joy, happiness, and love draw in good Muses?"

"Exactly!"

"So how are you here?" Lexa asks indicating Clarke's form.

"Sometimes when a Muse and a Human's vibrational energies are absolutely in sync, the Muse transforms, becoming  
something the Creative cherishes. It could be a smoking pipe from a story or some other inanimate object, something that sparks intense emotions in the human and that they will touch or keep with them as they create, causing the syncing process to become stronger and more complete. Those Muses are now known as Relic. While others, more often, like myself, become living characters, people, animals or such. These Muses are now known as Deity. The transformation all depends on the personality of the Muse who want to form a next level contract."

"Next Level contract?"

"Yes, those are started in the subconscious, since we are formless until we instigate a contract we can't make contact you as I am right now. We have to appear as dreams and have some kind of skin to Muse contact. Such as when I kissed you in your incapacitated state."

"I don't know if I should feel violated, or flattered," Lexa replied a bit uneasily.

"Yes, I suppose realizing that some mythical being is trying to form a contract with you by kissing you to awaken you after being knocked unconscious by the corner of Greek myths could be cause for some concern."

"You think," Lexa replied sarcastically, causing Clarke to blush at the snarky reprimand. "So what does this contract mean?" Lexa asks rubbing her face with her hand.

"Well, it means that I become your exclusive Muse and together we collaborate and grow in our creative pursuits. I will be your loyal confidants and will always have you back."

"My Muse," Lexa said slowly think about what that means and becoming suspicious of "Clarke's" her real intentions. "Why do most Muses choose to be living things?"

"Muses are by nature solitary, we are born in an instant, a rush of air and implosion of molecules. We just suddenly exist. We may meet other Muse talk and form loose bonds, but for the most part we are driven to create and bring forth something from nothing, something that we can't ourselves in our formless state. However, it didn't take us long to realize that humans have the ability to make what drives Muse possible. So we began to enter the minds of humans, showing them worlds and ideas that either matched their own or where completely driven by us. As I said some good and some bad, all dependent on the quality of personality of the Creative the Muse was drawn to. A person who is inherently good will avoid or ignore a bad Muse and vice versa. As time went on, Muse began to feel a tingling sensation, a kind of Cha Cha of our own cells. They stopped swirling and shifting, and began to solidify. And like a cosmic pop the first Deity was formed, soon after the first Relic followed. But this transformation shortened the life clock of a Muse. Their life was now completely intertwined with the Creative. So, many Muse do not wish to undergo this transformation, but those who do, something wonderful always develops for both parties," Clarke said this last bit with such wonder and awe that for a moment Lexa was part of that emotion.

Lexa, continued to ask questions about Muses and Clarke tried to answer as best she could, leaving out the parts that she knew Lexa was not ready to hear. As more and more time passed Lexa began to relaxed and drew closer to Clarke becoming more comfortable as she heard and understood more of what being a Muse was and how nice it must be having a dedicated Muse to create with.

"So what now, how do I seal this contract?" Lexa asked when she was satisfied with the answers Clarke had given her.

"First, looking me square in the eyes you must first repeat the statement, 'I, your full name, accept with my whole heart this contract to make you my Muse.' in which I will answer in kind and then you will kiss me."

Lexa paused thinking this over, and after a time shrugged her shoulders deciding to let her heart guide her, Slowly she stood and extending her hand helping Clarke to stand, noting absently, that the muse was a couple of inches shorter than herself.

She felt a tickle as some force guided her hand to caress Clarke's cheek, resting her hand along the side of her neck. Looking the Muse square in the eye, she stated in a clear tone "I, Lexa Hedason, accept with my whole heart this contract to make you my Muse."

In a hushed and awed tone Clarke replied, "I accept with all that I am this contract to be your Muse."

Clarke waited with bated breath as Lexa looked at her, the intensity of her green stare igniting something in Clarke. Lexa's gaze shifted to Clarke's lips just as the brown eyed girl tightened her griped pulling Clarke in close and gently pressing her lips to Clarke's. Quickly the intensity of the kiss increased as Lexa swiped her tongue teasingly over the Muses lips asking for entrance, without hesitation Clarke let her in and felt a warmth begin to fill her body. The warmth beginning to grow as the kiss turned more and more passionate, igniting a fire that consumed the Muse. Clarke's being began to shift and tense and like a fireworks display on the 4th of July she felt her body blown outward knocking both girls senseless. Then came the pop and like a vacuum Clarke's sense of self return, just as a dead robotic voice stated "Contract Accepted".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading and I enjoy finding out what people think so please, shot me comment, question or whatever.


End file.
